


etched in red.

by Yui_Miyamoto



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, M/M, siblings pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-20
Updated: 2005-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_Miyamoto/pseuds/Yui_Miyamoto
Summary: A ficlet about Sasuke in a fit of insanity
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke





	etched in red.

**Disclaimer - Naruto isn’t mine.  
**  
I don’t care if it isn’t fair. I don’t care if you feel that I’m being selfish. I just want to have all of you. I want everything!  
  
I want all of you!  
  
If I beg on my hands and knees, if I lose all my pride, if I lose all my self-worth, I think that’s a small price for me to pay for you to be with me. I’m a sorry individual indeed if I can easily give up the things that I took years to build up.  
  
But there you are in front of me and I can’t even touch you. It gets to me and I want to cry.   
  
I want to shout but I don’t know how to even scream.  
  
I want so much to be near you. I want to understand you, but the more I try to, the more mysterious you become and I’m no better than when I first started. I wondered when this began to take over everything in my head until it spread like an obsessive need in which I couldn’t go on with life unless you were inside of my head.  
  
I want to take you away and tell you that I love you above everything, but would you believe me?  
  
As I sit here and type like a mad person, I want you to know even though you’ll never read this that I’m staying up because I can’t go to sleep. When people don’t talk to me to distract me, I am constantly thinking.  
  
My thoughts are perpetually about my problems and you, a double-edge dagger that aids me and scratches me at certain times.  
  
I want to believe in myself. I want to believe in the world that was created before me.  
  
Is the will to die as the same to live? What will I ever do about everything around me if I can’t even take care of myself as I should?  
  
I am starting to cry because it hurts so much. I can’t sob because my lips don’t want to open, but here I am once again trying to tell the truth that I can’t tell to anyone with my words. I keep on thinking that they’re useless because my words don’t mean anything.    
  
They don’t describe anything.  
  
Once more, tell me that I’m wrong.  
  
Tell me that I shouldn’t be like this. I should know what I want, who I want, and where I want to go in life. I should know these things or else it will be too late.    
I want to throw everything away and start all over again.  
  
Why is everything so hard and I feel like I’m fading to nothingness?  
  
I can’t breathe anymore.  
  
I want to convince myself that everything will turn out all right, but I’m too sad to end the day once I close my eyes. I’m happy another day will begin and I will do something new…  
  
…but I am faced with my shortcomings.  
  
Will I ever get through them? When will I ever mean something to myself?  
  
I plaster my fingers against a mirror and write an incomprehensible message to the world. But I know I am writing like a fool,   
  
“I wanna live. Even as pathetic like this.”  
  
With this, I sign my life away to someone worse than the devil.  
  
All…  
All etched in deep, deep red  
just like your beautiful eyes.   
  
  
** Owari. / The End.  
**


End file.
